


Stargazing

by zantim



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Night, Romantic Fluff, Stars, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantim/pseuds/zantim
Summary: We all need some soft Asra in our life. And so I bring you fluffy Asra.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana) & You, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Stargazing

It had been your idea to stargaze. You had thought that it would be fun to lay under the sky and watch the lights that shone overhead, but Asra had had enough of the stars. He had seen them and yes, they were beautiful but not in comparison to his lover at his side.

You laugh and shift in Asra’s embrace, “You’re supposed to be watching the stars, Asra.”

He hums contentedly and tucks his head into your neck. His breath tickles against your skin, “I’ve seen the stars. I have seen them every day since I was a child. Now let me take in this new wonder at my side.”

A flush crawls up your neck and graces your cheeks. Asra has always used pretty words and flattery but being called a wonder… You wonder if you are really worthy of such praise.

Sensing your creeping doubt Asra removes himself from the safety and comfort of your neck and looks at you adoringly. The soft brush of his fingertips along the contours of your face send flutters throughout your skin.

“Do you not believe me, love?” His voice is barely a whisper as he takes you in, “That you truly are wondrous to me?”

You smile softly and attempt to divert from his true question, “Am I truly more wondrous than the stars?” You reach out and brush the falling curls from Asra’s face, “Do you find looking into these boring eyes of mine truly more exciting than looking at lights in the sky?” You mean for your words to be playful and an easy out from his question, but Asra knows your intentions. Knows you.

He shifts, pulling the both of you from your reclined position. He pulls you over his lap facing him. He pulls you flush against him, chest to chest. Asra allows one hand to fall to your hip and keeps the other at your face, brushing the hair from obscuring your features.

He hums thoughtfully and you find yourself trying to look away from his admiring gaze, but his gentle touch and loving gaze hold you in place.

You close your eyes as he leans in. His lips brush the lids of your eyes, “Everytime I look into these _boring_ eyes, I fall in love with them all over again.” You open your eyes to look into his, “I fall in love with the way they sparkle when you laugh or glimmer when you’re up to no good.”

He brushes a kiss along each cheek, “I fall in love with these cheeks and how easily I can make them flush with a bit of teasing and compliments.”

He gently bumps his nose against yours, “I fall in love with this nose and the way it wrinkles whenever I tell a bad joke, but you can’t control your laughter.”

Asra’s hands comb through your hair, “I love this hair. When it’s a mess from sleep or when it’s shining and made in the way that you like.”

He brings your hands to his lips and places a soft kiss to your knuckles, “I love these hands and arms that hold me close. These legs that have carried you to me.”

He drops his head to your chest and grazes his lips over the place where your heart flutters wildly from his kind words and gentle touch, “I love this heart that quickens whenever I come near.”

Asra brings his face back to yours and gazes into your eyes with those breathtaking violet ones that just break your heart.

His eyes drop to your lips and he leans in close enough to share breath, “And I love these lips and how they smile and how they feel.”

And oh how his lips feel. You melt the moment his lips meet yours. He tugs you closer, soft and insistent. As if he can’t get enough of you.

You sigh into the kiss and slide your hands up his stomach, up his chest, over his shoulders, and finally you curl your fingers into the softness of his hair. The gentle tugs to his curls pull soft sounds from his throat that alight fire across your skin.

In return he tangles a hand in your hair and holds you tight, caressing your face with one hand then sliding it down to your neck then to the small of your back.

You smile at the way he pulls you closer and closer even with no room left between the two of you. Because even like this it isn’t enough.

He breaks the kiss with a playful nip to your bottom lip.

The two of you share the moment, gazing into each other's eyes, stars forgotten and just breathe. You bask in the comfortable silence and feel the love that he has for you and you hope he feels the love that you have for him.

He brings a hand to your face and you turn to press into it, kissing his thumb as it brushes over your lips.

“Well, my love?” the utter adoration that he holds in his eyes keeps you captive, “Do you still doubt my wonder for you?”

You smile at him and his lips tug upwards in response. You lean into him let your head rest in the crook where his neck and shoulder meet, “I believe you, Asra.” And in this moment you truly do.

In response he wraps his arms around you and places a kiss onto your shoulder. Lingering and sweet. And the two of you remain like that. The stars your only witness to the affection that the two of you hold for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around. Comment other ideas if you want more.


End file.
